


Snow Angel

by CasButt_SassButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasButt_SassButt/pseuds/CasButt_SassButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Misha and Jensen have been friends forever but they both secretly pine for more and they are so different. Jensen is all like snow angels are lovely and Misha is like haha i made yellow snow. Day in the snow fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you Angrysouffle, hope you like it!!!!!

**Have you looked outside yet?**

Jensen smiled at the text from Misha. as he quickly typed out his reply: 

**Damn straight. Usual itinerary?**

Not 20 seconds later, the phone chimed in Jensen's hand once more: 

**You can bet your sweet ass. You have one hour.**

Jensen's pulse rate quickened as he read the response. He loved when Misha spoke to him like that, it made him feel like they were dating. Maybe if he played his cards right today, that might happen! 

He and Misha had been friends forever, all though school in Lawrence, through college and now here in Sioux Falls. They both loved the snow and Christmas, so naturally a tradition had developed of getting together during the first snow day every winter and doing wild wintry snowy things. He wouldn't miss this for the world. 

He hadn't seen Misha much these past few weeks. They had spent a lot of time together during the summer when Jensen had not only decided to come out, but had also discovered that he had slowly fallen in love with Misha. He says slowly because obviously a guy loves his friends right? In a platonic bro way? 

This was not the way he meant. He was after going full on head over heels for the beautiful bastard. And he was pretty damn sure that Misha was not gay. Sure there had never been anyone serious on the scene for either of them before, a few short-term girlfriends maybe, but that was it. He was going to tell Misha that he was gay and that he loved him. He knew Misha wasn't homophobic or anything and would be utterly indifferent to his sexual orientation (whatever that might be) but he was still nervous to tell his best friend. Because this mattered. He would be the first person he told outside of his immediate family. He silently nutted up. This was happening. Today.

The necessary winter jacket and snow boots were unpacked as soon as snow was forecast on the news last week. He dressed with glee. He couldn't wait to get out there and get his snow angel on. Once hat, gloves, scarf and everything in between had been secured, he went to his truck. He was going to be early, but he could at least get the snow shoes ready. Snow shoeing, sledding, ice skating, chestnuts and hot chocolate. This was going to be sweet!

The snow still fell in soft swirls. It was the lovely soft white fluff that was a joy to play in. Nothing at all like that slush crap that would inevitably follow. Jensen put that out of his mind. Today, the snow was perfect and the air cool and crisp. Misha's cheeks would blush a glowing red that would make his magnificent blues pop even more. Jensen sighed happily and backed out of the driveway.

Arriving at the snow adventure centre, he killed the engine and fretted about his appearance for a little bit in the mirror before deciding he was going to look as good as he could with this many layers on. The snow had stopped for now. There was a snow bank in front of the truck, and….. was that Misha? A grinning man was waving at him in the middle of making a snow angel. 

Jensen laughed and scrambled out to join him. He had some catching up to do. Misha called to him, "Watch out for the yellow snow I made! I have been quite prolific!" Misha then laughed himself into a little coughing fit.

Jensen laughed too but did cast a wary eye about him as he flopped down in the snow about 2 metres away. Misha had caught him out before. He quickly made his own angel as Misha turned to his side, bent his elbow, leaned his head in his hand and watched. 

"Been a while Jensen, how have you been doing? Or should I say who?"

Jensen looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as he stopped dead. Arms and legs stretched out, maybe he looked more like a dissection experiment. Why was he reacting this way dammit!!? There was nobody!

Misha laughed quickly and got up to dust himself off. "Now, now Jensen, I'm only teasing. Come on Vitruvian Man." 

He stood over Jensen with an outstretched hand offering help up. Eyes still a bit wide, Jensen accepted the pull up and was dragged into a bear hug. His heart nearly stopped. Misha smelled incredible. He was now thankful for all of the layers.

When they pulled apart, Jensen could see Misha's face properly for the first time that day. It was red and flushed with a slight sheen and glassy eyes. He looked terrible.

"C'mon Jen, time for snow shoeing!" Misha went to move away. Jensen held him fast. 

"Whoa Misha, you don't look so good, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Jensen frowned. He really did look quite unwell.

"Nope, you're not ruining our big day Jensen! Not on my watch. I am fine, come on!"

This time, Misha ran away towards the entrance. Jensen sighed. Misha had always been stubborn as balls, he should have known he would not have won that battle. Maybe if he was delirious enough later on then he could convince him to go home. He really wanted to take him home. At least it would get dark early, which might help with the convincing. Jensen started after him.

When he caught up, Misha pressed a ticket and a pair of shoes into his hands. He had already paid for all of their activities for the day, the bastard. Damn him, it's not like he could tell him anything huge in this state anyway. Now that he was able to observe Misha up close, he was amazed he was so coherent. His face had taken on a very unhealthy pallor.

The snow shoeing passed without incident. Misha was really trying to make a go of it and have fun so as not to ruin the day. Jensen decided to let him. He even initiated a snow ball fight when he fell back, made some ammo and let rip, much to Misha's delight. One caught Jensen solidly on the chest and he made a big dramatic show of falling down. Misha had been breathing heavily due to the exertion and knew he needed a short respite. 

"Come on Jen, it wasn't that hard, ha! Let's hit the sleds."

Jensen thanked whoever was listening when there was only one two person sled left. At least he would be able to look after Misha during this activity. He quickly took his place in the front (in order to take the brunt of the impacts) and smiled in triumph at Misha as if he had just won a race. Such a child, he loved it. Misha nodded back and sat in behind him. Jensen had not thought this through at all. In his haste to protect, he had forgotten where Misha would end up…. Slotted in snugly behind him, legs spread around him, arms around his chest, and oh yes, now he had turned his head to the side in order to nestle up tightly against the length of Jensen's back. At least he couldn't see Jensen's scarlet face. (The layers were also doing a nice hiding job). 

"So soft. So warm." Misha whispered, almost inaudible. Damn he needed sleep.

Jensen sat there a few minutes to give Misha a little bit of rest. He was almost certain he felt his breathing change to sleep before he heard Misha ask why they hadn't set off. Damn him again! Jensen almost growled in frustration before pushing them off. The slope was quite steep and fun. Jensen loved to sled and found himself enjoying it in spite of himself. He heard Misha give a little whoop of delight, much to Jensen's amusement. 

When he felt Misha's grip slip a little, he grabbed his hands with one of his own, holding him firmly. He was not falling out of the sled on his watch. Nope. Did he…. did he just….. hear Misha gasp when he grabbed his hands? Jensen quickly pushed that one away. Poor guy probably cannot breathe again. Maybe he could convince his doctor friend to come visit if he could get Misha back to his place? Sounds like a plan. But he had to get him safely through the ice skating first. 

At the end of the sled slope, he asked Misha if he wanted to go again, to which Misha politely declined. His face was so pale that his eyes were absolutely stunning. It took Jensen a second to look away and drag the sled back to the holding area. He was in trouble, oh yes. When Misha said he needed the bathroom, Jensen waved back at him. As soon as he was out of sight, he whipped out his phone and rang Tim. They had become good friends since moving to Sioux Falls, meeting through Uncle Jim and his mechanic business. After explaining the situation to him, Tim was more than happy to help, able to come at a moments notice once Jensen gave him the go ahead. Jensen hung up, delighted with his scheme. He beamed to himself.

"Who was that?"

Jensen jumped about four feet into the air swearing. "Jesus Misha!! Do I have to put a freaking bell on you or something??" Misha gave a small smile. 

"How are you feeling? Need to stop for some tea or anything? Get a rest?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Look, it has just started to snow again, let's go ice skating now."

With that, he turned and headed for the rink. Jensen could see that it was snowing, and he could also feel the drop in temperature now that it was getting dark. He scowled. He did not like this. When Misha turned back to him, the scowl was gone. He was trying to make him feel better after all. He rushed after him. They got their skates and unsteadily made their way onto the ice.

They had turned on the lights at the rink in the rising darkness. They had already decorated for Christmas and it looked wonderful. All the coloured lights with all of the snow swirling in the wind cast a beautiful picture onto Misha's face as he looked about with delight. He didn't look sick here. On the contrary, Jensen didn't think he had ever seen him happier, so he drinks in the sight. Misha caught him looking at him. Jensen is so caught with the glisten of his eyes that he didn't even bother to look away. Misha blushed and looked away with a smile before he reached the ice and skated off.

What??? What was that? Misha did not just do that, did he? Look at him, skating with such perfection. Why are you not out there with him Ackles?

After he mentally kicked himself, he followed Misha onto the ice. He wasn't hard to catch as he wasn't going particularly fast. He appeared to be wobbling a bit. The last of his energy was finally waning. After one bad wobble, Misha almost landed on his face. Jensen unthinkingly grabbed him around the waist to right him again. Once upright, he took his hand and held on. Misha looked down at it, and then up at Jensen. 

"Not even you can make a face first landing into the ice look graceful. You are not falling today, not on my watch, so don't even try and squirm. You know I'm stronger."

"Okay Jensen" smiled Misha. They continued skating at a slower pace. The snow began to get heavier and it became fully dark. Despite the exercise, Misha began to shiver. Reluctant to let go of such a lovely scene, Jensen knew how bad he was. He stopped them and turned around to face Misha. Up close, his eyes looked very glassy, and he coughed a little. He began to speak until Jensen shushed him and took his face between his gloved hands. 

"Misha, you are very sick and you shouldn't be alone right now. I know we haven't had hot chocolate or chestnuts yet. Will you come back to my house and have them there where it is warm and so that I can take care of you? In your state, I will simply pick you up if you even try to say no. Are we agreed?"

"You would really kidnap me?" Misha said with mock chagrin, but quickly erupted into a fit of coughing. Jensen lifted one eyebrow in response and assumed his best bitch face.

Misha stared at his face to see how serious he was. He was very serious. He nodded in defeat. 

"You win Jen. But you owe me another day here."

"You have a deal."

When Jensen returned the skates, he texted Tim an ETA, collected Misha and headed out to the truck. Jensen looked about briefly before Misha told him he walked. 

"In this weather with this amount of sickness, of course you did."

"I was hot, it was cold outside." Misha shrugged, as if that explained everything.

Jensen sighed and got Misha comfortable in the truck. It wasn't far back to his place. With the heater on full, it wasn't long until Misha drifted off. Jensen smiled in triumph, finally getting what he wanted. 

Back at his, he carried Misha inside, laid him on the couch and got him settled with a blanket before getting a fire started. Tim wasn't long after them. His doorbell ring woke Misha. He groggily looked around a second before he realized where he was and then saw when Jensen hugged a handsome bearded guy at the door. Oh, well, that was that. 

Jensen brought Tim in and introduced him to Misha before leaving them alone. He didn't go too far away in case he was needed. Tim would let him know, but he still fretted. 

Misha barely registered what was happening. Tim did not like the look of him one bit. He assumed his usual cheery bedside manner, but doubted Misha could even comprehend him. He looked so sad and dejected. He had a crazy high temperature, a chest infection, compromised airways, blocked sinuses, everything. And this was just the beginning of it. He called for Jensen as he wrote out a prescription and met him in the hall. 

"Please get this filled and come back asap. I will stay with him. He is not in good shape at all Jensen. I will have a list of tasks for proper care. How soon can you take him home? It should be soon before the weather worsens."

Jensen blinked a few times before he opened the door and said, "He will be staying here, no question. Back in a few."

Tim gave a little smile. He had heard a lot about Misha. Jensen had not said anything, but he didn't need to be a doctor to see that the man was clearly in love with Misha. He wished they could meet under better circumstances, but hopefully this was the kick they needed.

He had some steroids and a nebulizer with him so he got Misha started on them. He was slipping into delirium, best to stop that as much as possible. Misha still looked so sad and wasn't saying much. Tim began to really fear for his mental state and tried to engage him in conversation.

He asked about his job, local sports, politics, no response. He then asked if he was seeing anyone. Misha shot his head up to stare at Tim properly for the first time. 

"Jensen called you earlier? While we were at the snow place?"

"He did."

"And how long have YOU been seeing him?"

"Me? On and off for about 7 months now."

"I see."

"Yes, he often comes to dine with my wife and I, and my girls love him. He is a lousy patient though. Constantly ignoring what I tell him, constantly talking about anything other than himself, about how much he is in love with someone, but that they never notice. I never did catch a name though…"

Misha's eyes widened and he sat up. He was stunned. Wow, had he read this situation wrong. Why wasn't his brain working?

"Jensen told me that you will be recuperating here for the duration of your illness. Apparently you have no say in this. I just thought you should know. You do realize how undeniably stupid it was to stay outside in the cold all day in your condition right? Pneumonia may still be on the cards. Jensen was absolutely right to get a doctor to see you. He really cares about you."

Misha nodded. Then nodded again. And drifted off with his head on his chest. 

Jensen returned and looked at Misha with great concern. Tim directed him in how to care for him properly and told him he would be back in a few days to check. 

"Yes, no problem Tim. You are an absolute lifesaver. Thank you so much. I cannot repay you. My love to everybody." Jensen dragged him into another hug of such a squeeze that Tim can hardly breathe.

Jensen smiled his apologies and they said their goodbyes.

Jensen immediately went to Misha who was still asleep. He carefully picked him up into the bridal carry and took a step forward. Misha murmured and fell still. Jensen smiled and brought him into the bedroom. He had a king size. Misha could not be left alone, Jensen would sleep right here. 

He settled him on the bed and stripped him to his boxers. This was not the way he had imagined this happening when he had decided to deliver his news, and gave a little giggle because he supposed, technically it was. Misha shivered. Damn! He was supposed to be looking after him! 

He quickly dressed him in pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt, got him settled into the bed and bundled lots of blankets around him. A messy mass of black hair and a nose was about all that could be seen, and hell, it was adorable.

He hated to do it, but he had to wake him to get him to take his medicine. He got water and the pills, and yet Misha still slept. Damn. He shoved him a little being as gentle as he could. 

"Misha? Mish, come on now, wake up, time for medicine."

A little noise of disapproval was his response. Jensen persisted and Misha eventually opened his eyes. Jensen helped him take his medicine. He swallowed some more water before he settled down happily once more with a mumble, "Thank you Jensen, love you…." Sleep took him once more.

That….that had been said….yeah?? He could not believe it. Really??? The man was delirious as balls though, he couldn't read too much into it right now, or he would drive himself batshit crazy.

He did his best to not dwell on it and decided to just get to bed himself. Misha could probably use the extra warmth anyway.

Once properly ready, he slipped into bed, turning the light off as he went. Should he spoon Misha, snuggle up to him, let him alone? He was flat on his back with his arms cradling his head while he pondered. Misha moved in his sleep and burst into a coughing fit that caused him to sit up until it passed. He then cuddled into Jensen putting his head on his chest with an arm draped over him. Oh. Oh now. This was VERY nice. Problem solved. He checked Misha was covered before he allowed his eyes to close.

The next morning, Jensen woke to an armful of Misha, and he could not have been happier. Well, he would have been happier without the loud wheeze that came from Misha's chest, but you know, baby steps. Misha's head was still on his chest. One of Jensen's arms was wrapped tightly around him. Jensen could get used to this. 

Misha opened one eye to stare at Jensen. He didn't move but he whispered, "I will speak at this volume in order to avoid a coughing fit. They hurt like a bastard."

"That's ok." Jensen whispered back.

"Thank you so much for looking after me. I appear to be able to function some bit this morning and I will take advantage of it while I can. I do want to tell you something, but I don't really want to move if that's all right?"

Jensen nodded, wondering what was coming next.

"Firstly, I'm sorry I drooled all over you….hey!!" Jensen had let out a big laugh before he quickly stifled it.

"Better. Secondly, I really enjoyed our time together over the summer. We saw each other almost every day. I was really sad that it stopped. Why did it?"

Jensen let out a long exhale and looked away. This was it. He had to come clean now. Enjoy what you have for another few seconds, the time is now, 

Misha got there first, "Because I do believe I fell in love with you. I mean, I have always loved you, but this became something more. And when we stopped, I thought you had picked up on it and wanted to back off, so I gave you your space. I realized yesterday how in love with you I still was, and I even challenged that sexy doctor. If I had any strength I think I would have properly tackled him. Hmmm."

Jensen couldn't breathe and sat up with a bit of a coughing fit himself. Was he really hearing this?? His movement disturbed Misha and he took off coughing again himself, and he also sat up. 

"I cannot believe this!!!" Jensen was wide eyed and put his head in his hands. How could he have been so blind?

"Oh, I'm sorry Jensen." Tears form in his eyes. "I just couldn't carry on without you knowing. I'll see myself out."

Jensen made to grab his hand. Misha pulled it out of his reach and in doing so promptly fell off the bed with a little yelp. Jensen rolled his eyes and dove after him. Misha lay stunned on the flat of his back. Jensen settled the full length over him, on his elbows on each side of his face, careful not to crush him. Misha was not going anywhere until Jensen had said his piece.

"Misha fucking Collins. Have you any idea of how good an actor you are? Or how idiotic I've been?? I am gay. I didn't quite realize it until over the summer when I fell for you. And I do mean completely head over heels for you. Absolutely. No, shush." Misha had made a move to speak but Jensen wasn't done. "I have known you for a long time. You are my very best friend. I didn't think you were interested in the least and didn't want to lose our friendship, that is why I cut ties a bit. Seeing you yesterday changed all of that. I was going to tell you that not only was I gay but that I loved you because I just had to tell you………"

He was silenced with a kiss. Misha had reached up and pulled his face down to his. This kiss was unlike anything Jensen had ever imagined. It was better. He pulled back to stare at Misha to make sure that this was really happening. Misha pulled him into a deep kiss again before pulling back and whispering into his ear, "We're idiots. But could you please get off me now. You will never hear me say that ever again, I promise. It's just that right now, I cannot breathe."

Jensen laughed and laughed as Misha beamed at him. God, he was gorgeous. He picked Misha up, put him back in bed before crawling on top of him again, and all was right with the world.


End file.
